


五次Harry认为Gary Unwin不适合当Arthur，一次他没有

by Celsive



Series: What If [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fluffy, James is still Lancelot, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:22:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celsive/pseuds/Celsive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>我舍不得让Lancelot变成Lance和Lot，于是把他和Percival从原电影里借用了过来XDD，所以这里的Roxy就是Guinevere了。更改年龄的只有哈蛋两个人(*´艸`*)</p></blockquote>





	五次Harry认为Gary Unwin不适合当Arthur，一次他没有

 

      来到Kingsman训练基地两星期后，Harry才第一次见到Arthur。

      那个男人给他第一印象是，太年轻了。

      其实Harry也没有期待过Arthur是一个老头子或者老太太，只是这个男人怎么看都不过四十岁。这里的每名候选人都有过人的观察力，所以，他们不可能忽视这男人对着光头训练官做出的毫无意义的小表情。遣散之后，Harry默不作声地坐回自己的床上，这样一个人日后如果成了他的领导者，恐怕他是不会服气的。

      更不用说当Harry得知对方并没有贵族头衔。

      他和另外一名红发女孩完美通过火车测试，然后Merlin允许他们和自己的推荐人共处24小时。他的推荐人——Geraint，似乎对他有着绝对的自信。他带他回自己的家，隔天早上又到萨维尔街的店里参观了一圈，然后亲自给他做了顿午饭。下午和晚上是他们这些人常有的社交活动，Harry有点无聊地坐在自己家沙发上看书，一边分心听着Geraint和自己父母的谈话。Geraint对自己的评价还算中肯，即使Harry最终没能成为Galahad，他们也决定给他安排一份在罗马的工作。不过他思忖了几秒，决定等他们提出时就拒绝。那份工作太无趣了，他们的谈论让Harry得出如此结论。他还十分年轻，精力充沛，显然更喜欢危险一点的工作。

      之后他结束了和自己导师的交流，回到训练基地。Merlin要求他带上泡菜先生时，Harry就大概猜到最终考核的内容了。他手上拿着光头训练官刚递过来的枪。

      “杀了你的狗。”

      Harry盯着手里的枪，眨眨眼睛。

      约克夏梗乖巧地坐在他面前，它不知道即将发生的事，也许它的小脑瓜里只记得自己长长的毛不久前才被精心打理过。

      他回忆起Merlin将幼犬交到他手上的情景，那么脆弱，那么渺小，那么不堪一击。

      泡菜先生是他的伙伴，不应构成 _任何一种威胁。_

      然后他扣下扳机，而隔壁Arthur所在的房间没有动静。

      “欢迎加入我们，Galahad。”他把手枪给回Merlin，然后泰若自然地抱起受到惊吓瑟瑟发抖的泡菜先生。

      “我能去隔壁房间看看吗？”他一边安抚小狗一边问。

      Merlin疑惑地看了看他，没有直接反对，“我想Arthur会安慰她的。”

      他点点头，出去后却还是向隔壁房间迈开步子，Harry礼貌地敲了敲门，等着回应。

      “Merlin吗？快进来。”Arthur将他错当成了训练官，不过Harry没有纠正对方，那个人正背对着他。

      房门只打开到一半，他也不敢进去，屋内的情景让Harry瞪大了双眼。Arthur正揽着红发女孩颤抖的肩膀，低着头在她耳边轻声说着些什么，女孩养的拉布拉多犬还端坐在地毯上，然后出其不意地冲Harry叫了声。

      “Merlin？”终于，Arthur感觉到不对劲，他回过头。

      Harry慌忙从门口处退开，谢天谢地，Merlin在这个时候刚好出现在他身后，“我说过，Arthur会安慰她的。”然后对方一个眼神就示意他站到一边去，自己走了进去。

      Harry没有错过Arthur向他投来的一瞥，不过他最终也没走进去，而是冲着对方礼貌地点点头，然后匆匆离开，因为他清楚还有一大堆事情等着自己来处理。

      长长吁了一口气，他终于通过了最终考核，他们会给他这份危险的工作，Geraint以及他的父母都会为他骄傲，而泡菜先生也等着自己安慰。他从来没听说过Arthur也会安慰人，不过，凡是扣下扳机的人，谁不是狠狠硬下了心肠？

      他觉得自己没有必要为一条狗伤心。

      将约克夏梗放下，让它跟着自己一并离开训练基地，更没必要去安慰一名失败者。

 

      他尴尬地在Arthur办公室门口站着，进也不是，离开也不是。里面的两个人已经吵了好久了，这段时间里Gawain来过一次，Percival来过一次，比他年长的两名骑士都等了不过五分钟，然后不耐烦地翻了个白眼，好像他们已经知道这次争吵要持续很长时间一样。最后两人都将写好的任务报告交给了年轻人，头也不回便离开了。

      Harry也学着翻了个白眼，然后敲了敲Arthur办公室的门。

      成为Galahad的第一天，他就进过这间办公室，不过之后再来的次数便屈指可数。每一次进来，他都会发现黑檀木办公桌上的摆设有所不同，唯一不变的就是那些没完没了的文件和Conway Stewart牌钢笔。

      “你们既然只是需要一个能签名的人，干嘛找上我？”

      “Arthur，”Merlin严厉地提醒道。

      “我是说——好吧，请进，不管你是谁。”

      Arthur颓败的声音给了他进入的通行证，Harry挺直身板，细心理了理海军蓝条纹的订制西装，维持着一张扑克脸走了进去。

      “啊，Galahad，”Arthur给了他一个标准的假笑。

      趁着这个时候，Harry扫了眼对方今天的穿着，格子西装外套的颜色太深了，他认为有点老气。

      “这是Gawain和Percival的任务报告，”他决定不向两个人解释为什么他们的报告在自己手里。“这是我的，越南之行真是让人难以忘怀。”

      Arthur轻笑一声，“谁说不是。”

      他的报告是最后递交过去的， Arthur接下后直接翻开了年轻人的报告，飞快地阅读起来。Merlin似乎怒气未消，不过他将Harry拉到一边，开始和他随意攀谈起来。不得不说，他倒是挺喜欢首席技术官这件肩膀处带补丁的羊毛衫。实际上，Merlin看上去也不老，但是他给人的感觉远比Arthur沉稳多了。这半年来Harry领略了不少这个光头男人严厉的行事风格，为此，他吃了不少苦头，不过Harry只当这是对新晋骑士的磨练罢了。

      “我刚刚在外面听到你们在吵架。”

      Merlin叹了口气，没有试图否认刚才发生的事，“Arthur的老毛病了，每隔一段时间他就吵着要出外勤，我明明上个月才给他安排了和Lancelot一起出任务。”

      偷偷看了眼埋头于报告里的男人，Harry小声问道：“他以前的代号是什么？”

      “Galahad，”Merlin回答道，脸上的表情却出卖了他，仿佛他一直在等自己问这个问题。“知道为什么他成为了Arthur吗？”

      Harry装着思考了片刻，然后摇摇头。

      于是，Merlin在他的宝贝平板上调出一些资料，然后发到Harry私人邮箱里去，对方凑到他耳边悄声说道：“别告诉他是我给你的。”

      年轻的骑士好奇地眨了眨眼睛，他没来得及仔细看那些文件的名字，紧接着他听到Arthur在喊他的名字。

      “你写得不错，”男人冲他抛了个媚眼。 _他认真的？_

      Harry默默取回了自己的报告，不过是些形式化的东西，掌握了诀窍自然能得心应手。“那么，还有什么事吗？”

      “没事了。”Arthur 摇摇头，他脸上带着点烦躁，又翻开了一份报告。“我晚点会自己让Percival和Gawain过来取他们的东西，这两个家伙都迟交了。Merlin，留下来陪我加班。”

      他感觉到这两人之间有种难以言喻的默契。

      Merlin倒是无所谓地耸了耸肩，然后走到办公室角落的沙发上，一屁股坐下来开始用平板继续自己的工作。

      他走出办公室，迫不及待想回去打开邮箱查阅Merlin发给自己的资料，不过，一直要等到他回家之后，他才会发现Arthur在自己的报告上签错了名。

      年轻人惊讶地看着那个陌生的名字，暗自谴责这个男人在这种小事上居然都会犯错误。他的手指在宝蓝色墨水笔迹上轻轻擦过，不过他必须承认，Arthur签名的字迹倒是挺好看的。

_Gary Unwin_ _？_

      他可从来都没听过这样一个奇怪的姓氏。

 

      “日安，Galahad。”

      Harry记得这名女骑士的代号是Guinevere，私下里他们都喊她Roxy，是外勤特工里年龄最小的一位。“你也来训练？”

      女骑士换了一身候补生训练服，她戴着射击护目镜，耳罩驾在脖子间，金色的披肩长发也扎成了清爽的马尾。

      他点点头，“是的，我发现太久不持枪，肌肉十分容易僵硬。”

      Roxy扑哧一声笑了，Harry 给了对方一个不解的眼神。“噢，Galahad，你比我大不了多少吧，怎么说话和个老头似的。”

      “我想，也许是因为我们接受教育的严格程度不同。”这句话本有点冒犯的味道，不过这不能完全怪他，他认为自己只是在说实话。

      女孩倒是没怎么在意，她冲着他灿烂一笑，“你可以跟Egg——Arthur学学怎么用年轻人的口吻说话。”

      Harry挑起一边的眉毛，平日里他的确有这样的感觉，Arthur似乎不怎么在意贵族之间的礼仪，喜欢说些年轻人之间才流行的俏皮话。不过这也不能怪这个男人，毕竟他又不是贵族出身。Merlin发给他的文件他花一晚上就看完了，上一任Galahad的外勤记录以及他所写的文书报告，不得不说某些任务他完成得非常出色。这人报告上语言简洁，文字老练，而且，难能可贵地擅长用数字说话。但这不能说明什么问题，只能说这个人脑子很好，Harry认为自己也可以做到这些。

      他无所谓地耸耸肩，并没有将女孩的话放在心上。转身走向射击场的工作人员，索取了护目镜和耳罩。

      等他戴好眼镜和耳罩，忽然发现Arthur也出现在练习场。

      今天他没穿订制西装，而是和他们一样换了训练服，看上去状态非常好。Arthur那双橄榄色眼睛转向了Harry，冲他抿嘴一笑，然后走向Guinevere。在这套连体训练服包裹下，Arthur的身体显得更为苗条，Harry不由得咽了口唾液，强迫自己将这个不合适的想法赶了出去。

      他拿着一把格洛克17站到自己的位置，移动靶子在大约五十码的地方。他双手端起枪，连续射击了四次，每一枪稳稳地都打在靶心附近。他将这一发弹夹都打空了才发现Guinevere和Arthur都走到了他身边。

      “我必须说，”Guinevere赞叹道，“比我出色多了。”

      “你的强项又不在这里。”Arthur拍了拍女骑士的后背。

      Guinevere没好气地瞥了自己的上司一眼，“这里可没人敢穿着高跟鞋和敌人近身搏斗。”然后她突然想起什么似的，整张脸亮了起来，将自己手里的枪塞进Arthur手里，“给我们做个示范吧，Arthur？”

Arthur 不满地哼了一声，他原本是不愿意的，但是女骑士又央求了一遍，这在Harry眼里看起来就有点撒娇的意味了。他永远都无法想象自己能用这样的语气和Arthur说话。

      最终对方还是妥协了，“事先说明，我两个月没出过任务了。”

      “哦，是吗？那Merlin可真是‘待你不薄’。”Guinevere戏谑地说。

      “他可爱我了，”Arthur翻了个白眼，原先放松的身体进入了射击状态，然后他举起手枪，“非常、非常、非常爱我。”

      Harry看着对方直接打完整整一发弹夹，他觉得Arthur也许把移动靶子当Merlin来看待了。Guinevere显然也发现了这点，不过她直接说出来，“拜托，这可不是Merlin。”

      “我才不管，”Arthur放下枪，冲着两名骑士得意地抬起下巴。

      整个纸质靶子中心都被打烂了，Harry感觉到自己背部一阵发凉，突然间，他意识到这个男人并不是看上去那么无辜。

      出人意料的，Guinevere从口袋里抽出手机，将射击靶的惨状拍了下来。她一边发送照片，一边遗憾地摇摇头，“你不能出外勤真是可惜，嗨，你也这么想吧，Galahad？”

      Arthur的视线转向他，他感觉到自己脸颊微微发烫。

      “的确如此。”

      他没有想到对方会突然开心地笑了，Harry 甚至可以看到对方眼角上细小的皱纹。

      “我要把这话录下来给Merlin听，作为下次Arthur换届的证词。”

 

      Harry能知道Arthur的另外一个名字纯粹是Guinevere的错。

      他发誓自己真没有偷听的习惯，整条走廊里都可以听到这两个人争论的声音，和他一起准备出发去进行下个任务的骑士Percival嘴角抽了一下，似乎一点都不想听到他们争论的内容。

      “亲爱的Arthur，善解人意的Gary——”

      “你敢喊出那个名字，我发誓要将你遣送到北非沙漠去。”

      但是来不及了，女骑士已经喊出对方的昵称，“ _——_ _Eggsy_ _小亲亲？_ ”

      Percival听到这里时，干脆用力拽着Harry的胳膊闪进了另外一个房间。

      “你什么都没有听到，”Percival用上了威胁Lancelot时才有的语气，“忘掉你刚才听到的东西。”

      Harry谨慎地点点头，他完全明白这名骑士在用什么威胁他。此人在击剑这门优雅又残酷的艺术上位居Kingsman第一，下一次骑士们互相切磋时，他当然不想输得太丢人。

      可惜Percival忘记警告他不要去问Roxy。

      话又说回来，这个名字糟糕的品味还真是连他都无法评价了。

 

      后来，大家发现Harry都已经知道Arthur不可告人的小秘密之后，也就随他去了。他早该注意，有几个骑士在喊Arthur时偶尔会莫名其妙的改口，Merlin也不再遮遮掩掩，时不时在他面前直接喊出“Eggsy”这个名字。

      比如说，现在。

      这个简单的保护任务本应让Bedivere接手，却让Arthur擅自抢去了。Merlin难得没有拒绝，相反，他甚至给Arthur配了新枪肩带。他将两名年轻的骑士召集到自己的办公室，准备给他们安排接下来一个月的执勤与轮休，就在这时屋子里的三个人都听到了走廊外面的疾跑声。

      “操你的，Merlin！”

      Harry和Roxy互相对视了一眼，他们同时都听出这把声音是属于Arthur的。

      “你故意给我安排的？”Merlin办公室的门被猛地撞开，Arthur额前耷拉着几缕头发质问道。此刻他上气不接下气靠在门框上，似乎还没从恶梦里逃出来。Harry只能庆幸这套上好面料的礼服居然没给他毁了。

      “Eggsy，注意你的语言。”Merlin连头都没抬，也许没意识到自己在喊对方什么。

      Arthur大步流星走进来，一把夺下对方手里的文件夹。“别喊我那个名字，放尊重点。”

      光头男人瞪了他一眼，试图抢回文件夹，可惜失败了。他不耐烦地指指Arthur脸上和领上的唇印，“你不觉得应该先换身衣服再来谈这个问题吗？”

      “我不觉得，”Arthur抬手顺了顺头发，“该死，你让我保护的那个女人，她在回来的车里对我上下其手。”

      这句话倒是引起了Harry的兴趣，他开始仔细打量起Arthur，除了散开的头发和身上的大红唇印，黑色领结也松散地歪到一边，同时，这身打扮的主人脸上仍旧是一副惊魂未定的表情。

      “我还以为你认真阅读过这位女士的资料了。”Merlin嗤笑一声，他终于将文件夹抢回来，“她是性瘾患者，你刚好符合她的口味。”

      “那上面不是写着她在参加互助会？”

      Merlin摇了摇头，“也只有你相信这种东西有用。”

      这下，Harry能确定他们的首席技术官是在玩弄自己的上司了。一方面，他被Arthur衣冠不整的外表逗乐了，另一方面，他感到了一股莫名其妙的愤怒，这愤怒的对象不是Arthur，而是那位管不住自己手的女士。

      不过他的表现也过于夸张了。

      Harry抿着嘴唇，他眯起眼睛盯着Arthur松开的领结，没有注意到Roxy在偷偷观察他。

      无论如何，Harry暗自想，一名合格的Kingsman绅士也不应当落得这个下场。

 

+1

      这是他第一次认识到昏迷和正常睡眠的区别。

      Harry醒来后，先没有按下连着医护人员的呼叫铃，而是思考起到底哪里出了错，使得他被爆炸的热浪弹出好长一段距离。

      他的背部严重烧伤，肋骨也断了两根，也许很长一段时间都不能出外勤任务。Harry一向对长时间的复健嗤之以鼻，所以每次出任务都是保持谨慎的态度，他没办法接受任何一个小错误。

      一只冰凉的手抓住了他，将他从自责中拽了出来。

      “谢天谢地，你醒了。”

      “Arthur，”他尝试着坐起来，对方却将他摁了回去，力道不大，但是足够表现出男人的坚决。Harry懊恼地躺回去，问道：“你怎么会在这里？”

      “我不知道，”对方苦笑着摇了摇头。“我想我就是没法放心，所以偷偷跑来了。”

      “偷偷？”Harry挑起一边的眉毛，他没能理解。

      “我在处理一些其他人都不愿意接手的工作。”Arthur的腿上放着一个打开的文件夹和没盖好帽子的钢笔，Harry突然想知道现在是多少点了，因为他看到了男人眼睛下面重重的黑眼圈。

      赤裸裸的注视让Arthur顿时红了脸颊，他没有发现自己的手不由自主地抬起来，然后捧住了对方一半脸颊，那热度让他觉得很舒服。

      “你总是这样陪着每一个昏迷的下属吗？”

      Arthur的脸更红了，他感觉到对方绷直了身体，但让Harry 欣喜的是，他并没有想着躲开自己的手。

      “也许吧。”

      他发自内心地笑了，“你知道，我会逐个逐个去问的吧？”

 

      END

**Author's Note:**

> 我舍不得让Lancelot变成Lance和Lot，于是把他和Percival从原电影里借用了过来XDD，所以这里的Roxy就是Guinevere了。更改年龄的只有哈蛋两个人(*´艸`*)


End file.
